


Ships, Sails and other fun things

by RinaRinaXD



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Log Horizon
Genre: Akatsuki is a sweetie, Author Feasts on your Tears, Cullen is a workaholic, Cullen needs a nap, F/M, Fluff, Krusty is a scary boi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shiroe is a buff boi, Smut, fanfic requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinaRinaXD/pseuds/RinaRinaXD
Summary: A collection of fics for people. Most are flash fics, some are just smut.
Relationships: Akatsuki/Shiroe (Log Horizon), Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Sleepy Lion

**Author's Note:**

> A female Lavellan and Cullen fic is up first, to help cheer someone up. Have fun!

Cullen sighed as he signed yet another order for the forces of the Inquisition, and handed it off to a runner to be delivered to the barracks. His fingers ran through the curly tresses of his hair. He leaned back, just in time for long elvhen fingers to rub his temples in slow, methodical circles. “Makers breath they're idiots” he groaned, his eyes closing as the soft laugh filled his ears. He told back further, and looked upwards to see the smooth, sweet features of his darling Valencia. “V, my darling. Do me a massive favor? Stab me between the eyes with that dagger strapped to your leg?”

“No way my lion. But how about a break from work? When was the last time you slept?” She asked him, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Oh, I don't know, maybe two days ago?” He said with a sigh.“I know, I know" he said to her as he took in the angry look on her face. “But I was behind in paperwork.”

“Paperwork my arse. You have a second in command!” She exclaimed.

“Yes, but Carroll's a damned moron. Knowing him, he'd end up killing us all.” Cullen responded with a sigh.

“Then killed we are. Get up frilly butt, you're going to bed.” V said, pulling his chair back.

“Alright alright. Bossy little lady.” He smiled and stood up, dusting himself off.

“Right? It's almost like I am the boss or something. How weird.” She grabbed him by the arm and all but pulled him. He stopped in front of the ladder that lead to his sleeping quarters. “Nope. You're sleeping in my bed.” She ordered him, practically dragging him throughout Skyhold, and ignoring the smirks of everyone else they passed. Up the stairs and into her room. Though she had servants, she preferred to tend to her own quarters, and she set to making a fire, to warm up the drafty room real fast. She turned around and smiled as she caught sight of his delicious backside as he disrobed.

“You know I don't have any bedclothes.” He said, now in just his smallclothes. She couldn't help but lick her lips.

“Don't need ‘em.” she said, giving him a salacious grin.

One lovely golden eyebrow raised. “I thought I was sleeping.” He said.

“We're gunna cuddle.” She said, rolling her eyes. She made short work of her clothes, leaving her naked before she crawled into the bed and under the warm covers. He followed shortly after in nothing but his small clothes.

His arms wrapped around her, and he pulled her into his chest, hands resting on her stomach, and on her breast respectively. “See? So much better.”

“Indeed.” He muttered into her ear. She could feel his erection on her backside, but not even a moment later, he exhaled slowly, and his breathing became even and soft.

V turned so she faced him, and buried her face in his shoulder. “Goodnight my lion. Sleep well.” She whispered to him, and found herself dozing off.


	2. The place where all is quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akatsuki finds herself in the place between death and life, and confesses her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a ship from Log Horizon.

In the place between worlds, where all was quiet. Akatsuki stood. Her toes dug into the soft sand, as she gazed upon the ocean. It was quiet, the waves so soothing as they washed over her bare feet. She looked down, and saw she was wearing a long black dress.   
“You're here too” came the voice behind her. She turned, and looked at the newcomer. It was Shiroe, though instead of his usual white cloak, he was wearing a black button up shirt, a pair of slacks and a plain gray coat. Between the two of them, they shared a stare before Shiroe moved to take off his shoes and socks, before he went into the water. It seemed to still at his touch.   
“Yes, I died.” Akatsuki responded.   
“Me too. I failed my mission and ended up here. Strangely enough, you're here too. Usually, regardless of whose died, we always just return. Never do we end up lingering.” Shiroe said, before he looked upwards. He pointed to the sky, “look there.” Akatsuki followed his point, and gazed upwards. Her eyes widened as she saw what looked like the earth in the sky.   
“Is that-”   
“Yes that's the Earth. Or at least, it's the Elder Tale version.” He responded.   
“I'm sorry. I'm sure it's my fault we're here.” She said, bowing her head. He pushed his glasses up, and his lips tilted into a slight frown.   
“How do you mean?”  
“I wanted to see you so bad, even though you're supposed to be doing important things. It was selfish of me.” Akatsuki answered.   
“I see. Your wish brought us here. I believe we're stuck for the moment.” He said to her as he leaned down. To her surprise, he splashed her with the water.   
“Hey! That-” she stopped for a moment and stared at the water in wonder. It was lighter than it should have been, feeling just like a soft breeze. She waded further in, though at the point she was at, the water reached her chest, where it was just to Shiroe’s waist.   
“Yeah, it's very light and pleasant.” he then pulled his jacket off, and tossed it onto the beach. After that, he sunk far into the water. Akatsuki followed him, wondering what he was up to until he sank entirely below. She gave a cry of surprise as he came up right in front of her, and picked her up, spinning around slowly.   
“My Lord!” She said, blushing a deep red in color. “What are you doing?”   
“Making the best of our time, Akatsuki.” He said, smiling.   
“How so?” She asked, aware of his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, allowing them to be face to face for once.   
“I've always had…” he hesitated, his cheeks burning a bright red. “Reservations about this, but. I don't know how else to say this: but, Akatsuki, I love you.”   
“You what now?!” Akatsuki said, her face turning a deep red in color.   
“I love you. I have for a while. Since before the get became our reality.” He said. “You were always so amazing. And even though you just used text chat instead of voice chat, you were always kind, and slightly mysterious.”  
“But- back then my avatar was male. Everyone thought I was a guy.” She said, squirming slightly. “Do you mean to tell me you're gay, my Lord?”   
“No, of course not. I'm bisexual.” He responded with a grin.   
“Say what now?” She said, staring at him.   
“I'm sorry. I didn't even think to take into account your feelings. I suppose this means you don't feel the same way?” He said, slowly setting her down.   
“My Lord, I..” she said, reaching upwards to grab onto his shirt.   
“Hm? What is it?” He asked.   
“I love you. I always have, it's just taken a long time to realize it.” She said, tugging on his shirt to pull him downwards. She then leaned upwards and captured his lips with hers. He returned her kiss, softly and kindly. An answer to a question she hadn't ever thought to ask. His arms wrapped around her again, and he lift her upwards until they were even. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and her legs came to wrap around his hips. It wasn't long until their tongues had come to cross, and her fingers dug into his hair. He walked towards the sand and sunk to his knees, continuing to hold onto her as her back pressed to the soft sand. He pulled back enough to breathlessly whisper to her.   
“I don't know if we'll remember this after we wake up at the cathedral. Or if everything here is just a dream. But you're sweet. You taste like I hoped.” He said, cupping her cheek. A saliva trail remained between the two of them, and she stared up at him, speechless at his words. “Sorry.” He said, his lips tilting into that kind smile.   
“My Lord, you've nothing to apologize for.” She said after a moment of trying to find her voice. “Here in the place between worlds, where all is quiet, I'm glad to know how you feel.” Shiroe said, before he leaned down to continue his kissing. His lips pressed along her jawline, and he nibbled her skin softly.   
“My Lord..” she muttered, more of a moan as he nibbled on her neck.   
“I want to take you, but not here. Not in the sand like some kind of horny monster.” He muttered, his hands moving to explore her chest. He teased her nipples through the thin material of her dress which hardened as soon as his gentle hands grazed across them.   
“Then I hope this isn't just a dream.” She said, looking into his eyes. The blue of his eyes held such a deep intense hunger for her. Even though she was so small, and had no chest, here he was, eagerly pawing at her.   
“Indeed.” He sat up, and fixed his shirt, before looking down at her. “Shall we go home?” he held his hand to her as he stood up from between her legs.   
She nodded, and took his hand from her as he helped her stand. Together, hand in hand, their bodies became light, and they ascended to the world above.   
~  
Akatsuki came to, in the cathedral. Though Shiroe was nowhere to be found. Her cheeks turned red as she flashed back to the Land where all was quiet. It wasn't a dream. She thought. But if it wasn't, then where was Shiroe? Just then, a chime sounded, indicating she was getting a telepathic link.   
“You're there. That must mean you revived at the cathedral.” Came Shiroe's voice.   
“Yes, my Lord. But where are you?”   
“Someone cast a revive spell on me. I'm back at the dungeon. I'm sorry for the delay but I should be home in a few days. Wait for me?” He asked her.   
“Of course my Lord.” She responded. Despite herself, a rather giddy smile crawled across her face. She squealed with joy before coughing to correct herself. She then left the cathedral to return to her duties. Shiroe would be home soon. And then she could confirm his words.   
~  
Shiroe stood upright, ready to command the raid once more. He was glad that it wasn't a dream, though his cheeks burned a deep red as he remembered his brazen actions. Can't believe I did that. He thought to himself.   
“Wow Shiroe. Just what were you dreaming about? Something dirty huh?” Naotsugu said with a grin.   
“What do you mean?” Shiroe said, fixing his glasses.   
“You got a boner.” Nao responded, pointing to Shiroe's pants where he, indeed had an impressive erection. Shiroe's face blazed bright red as he closed his cloak.   
“Nao you pervert. Why are you looking at my crotch?” He responded playfully.   
“Oh come on, like you don't remember.” Nao joked with him, elbowing him in the side. “Bet it was Akatsuki.”   
~  
Shiroe eagerly returned home, a few weeks later. He threw open the doors to his guild building.   
“Welcome home Master Shiroe.” Minori said, smiling at him.   
“Thanks. Glad to be back. I'm going to rest up in my room. It's been a long journey.” Shiroe said, heading to his room.   
“Okay, have a good nap.” Minori responded.   
“Oh, I don't think he'll be napping.” Naotsugu teased.   
“What do you mean?” Minori asked, turning to look at the perverted guardian. He smirked at her.   
“Oh nothing. Nothing at all. Don't mind me.” He said. Shiroe rolled his eyes as he went up the stairs to his personal room. He pulled off his cloak, and set it on the armor stand near his closet.   
“Akatsuki? You there?” He asked out loud, though the room was empty. Akatsuki came from the ceiling, hanging upside down.   
“I'm here my Lord.” she responded, dropping to one knee in front of him   
“Please, just call me Shiroe.” He responded, smiling at her.   
“My Lord, that's terribly improper of me.” She said indignantly.   
“Oh Akatsuki,” he sighed her name. He slid off his potions harness and then his shirt, leaving him in just his baggy pants and shoes. “I think we're about to get very improper.” He held his arms out to her. She blushed red in color as she took in his shirtless appearance. Despite his class being enchanter, Shiroe was rather muscular. She leaned into his arms, resting her head on his chest.   
“You're right. Sh-Shiroe.” She said, before she leaned upwards. He leaned down and kissed her once more. The kiss was just a soft, sweet peck, but it set her body on fire.   
“I'm glad it wasn't a dream.” He muttered against her lips.   
“Me too.” she whispered back as he lift her up in his arms. She fussed for a minute before he growled softly.  
“Let me dote on you.” he growled into her ear, before nibbling on her ear lobe. He then slowly slid into his bed, and lay her there. He lay next to her, before he moved to kiss her once again.   
“Shiroe..” she purred against him. His hand came to rest on her small chest.   
“I've always wanted to do this.” He muttered into her ear, before blowing on her ear lobe. She shuddered with mild pleasure.   
“My Lord i-” she was interrupted by his soft growl.   
“Shi-roe” he growled his name in her ear before he softly bit her ear lobe, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from her.   
“Shiroe I..”she trailed off as his fingers slid under her shirt, and upwards to cup one of her breasts through her bra.   
“Yes?” He goaded her, as his fingers dipped under her bra to tease her nipple with one finger, in a slow, tantalizingly slow, circular motion.   
“I've never seen this side of you.” She moaned out.   
“What side?” He asked, slowly retracting his hand, only to lift the hem of her shirt up, so he could easily tug it off.   
“You're being so.. Aggressive.” She said, though she lift her arms up so he could pull off her shirt. And even arched her back so he could un-do her bra, skillfully with one hand.   
“Do you not like it?” He asked, pausing. His lips tilted down into a frown.   
“No it's just… Unexpected.” She responded after a moment. Moisture pooled between her thighs, not that she would vocalize it.   
“Gotta keep you on your toes.” He said with a smirk now before he leaned down to capture one of her pert little nipples in his mouth. She let out a low moan as he teased her with his tongue, his other hand moving to cup her breast and tease the nipple before he moved to switch, giving both his attention.   
“Is it to your liking my Lord?” She asked him, biting her lip. Her flat chest had always been something she hated.   
“Shiroe.” He growled at her again, before smiling once he finally pulled up from her small but pert breasts. “And yes. Very much.” He then leaned down, and lay his head on her chest, listening to her frantic heartbeat.   
“I would have thought you'd prefer bigger chests, like Marielle’s or Henrietta's.” She said, finally speaking her fear. He looked up at her with such adoring eyes that for a moment, her heart hurt with the swell of emotions she felt.   
“Akatsuki. You're beautiful. And you're you. That's why I like you. It wouldn't matter if you had a big chest or a small one, as long as it's you, I wouldn't care.” He responded. One hand came to lace his fingers through hers as he kissed down her chest, teasingly licking in spots to test where she was sensitive.  
“Oh, I see. I'm glad.” She said, and one hand moved to play with his hair.   
“Now, let me have my way with you.” He said, before he pulled his glasses off, and set them on the nightstand.   
“What do you mean?” She asked, though her question was quickly answered as he tugged down her pants. She lifted her hips to help, and then gave a surprised oh as he leaned down to kiss her belly button. His eager fingers dipped below the waistband of her panties, before teasing her ever so slightly. He gave a grunt of approval as he felt her, already wet for him. She bit her lip as he dipped a finger inside of her, all the way to his second knuckle. She gave a cry of pleasure as he teased her, sliding his finger in and out in a slow rhythm. To add to it, he even took his thumb and began to stroke her in time to his finger. “M-my Lord" she moaned out after a moment. He bit her thigh gently, causing her to squeak.   
“Shi-roe.” He corrected her, before he added another finger, spreading them apart and closing them to give her more pleasure as well as prepare her for himself. “I'm sorry. I have to take my time with this, or else it'll hurt you way more than make you feel good.”   
“Wh-what do you mean?” She asked him, arching her hips as he replaced his fingers with his tongue. Her fingers dug into his hair, holding onto a fist ful as he worked her with his tongue.   
His thumb continued to work on her clit, and his eyes closed, as he savored the taste of her. Then, just when Akatsuki thought she was going to go blind with pleasure, he pulled his mouth back, and replaced his tongue with his fingers, sliding three inside of her instead of two this time. It ached only for a moment, before he curled his middle finger inside of her and hit a sensitive spot. With a cry, she lost herself to her orgasm, hips arching as she came on his fingers. His lips pressed against him, and though she could taste herself on his lips, she didn't mind, rather, she enjoyed the feeling of his lips on hers. He pulled back and pulled his fingers out of her, moving them to his lips so he could lick them clean.   
In response to his question, his fingers hooked on his belt, which he threw to the side, and then he slid his pants down. Even through his underwear, she could see a considerable bulge. “I'm sorry.” He said, smiling uneasily. “I'm rather well endowed.” He slid down his underwear and dropped it and his pants to the side of the bed. He wasn't lying either, and for a moment, her jaw dropped.   
“It's okay my lor-I mean Shiroe.” She said after a moment. She smiled and reached to cup his considerable length. She gave him slow, teasing strokes as she felt him get harder and harder with each touch. “I can handle it.”   
“I'm sorry. I can't wait any longer. You ready?” He growled. His voice was husky and he was out of breath. She gave him a nod and smiled at him.   
“I'm ready my Lord.” She said, spreading her legs open for him. He slid himself between her legs and pressed his length against her wet entrance.   
“Shiroe.” He said, lifting her lips and teasing her entrance with his head.   
“Shiroe.” She corrected herself. He gave a nod of approval before he slid himself inside of her, managing to slide in with one thrust, causing them both to cry out.   
“Holy shit” he growled out, his hands resting on her hips. She lift her hips up, to allow him more control. “Akatsuki you feel amazing.”  
“So do you, my Lord.” She gasped out as he began to thrust into her, with slow, gentle thrusts. His finger teased her nipple playfully as he stroked her sensitive bud with his thumb.   
“Shi-roe” he said, his words accented by the thrusts. “Say it.”   
“Shiroe!” Akatsuki cried out as he continued his thrusts, his hips rocking into hers. Her back arched, and her toes curled as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body. Her fingers dug into the bed sheets, clenching them as he continued his movements.   
“Good girl” he moaned to her, his hand moving to stroke her head as he continued to thrust into her. He reached between them and teased her clit in time with his thrusts, sending her over the edge. She hissed as she came, her legs tensing. He lowered himself so he was laying on top of her and moaned her name as he joined her, letting himself release inside of her. Very slowly, to not hurt or bother her, he slid himself out of her and collapsed onto the bed next to her.   
“That was amazing, Shiroe.” She muttered, snuggling into his side. He turned so he faced her, and smiled as his arm wrapped lazily around her.   
“Glad I could be of service.” He said with a grin. His hand rubbed lazy circles on her stomach.   
“So what happens now?” she asked, turning so she could look at him fully.   
“Oh of course!” He suddenly exclaimed. He smacked his face a few times.   
“What's wrong??” She asked him.   
“I did this all backwards.” He sprung upwards and hopped off the bed, going to his closet. “This would be easier if I could see,” he mumbled, searching through the inventory before he came upon what he wanted. He pressed it, and a small box appeared in his hands.   
“What's that?” She asked. He came back to her and sat on the bed, still naked and handed her the box.   
“Akatsuki. Will you be my girlfriend?” He asked sheepishly.   
“Of course my Lord. I would be honored.” She responded, taking the gift box. It opened to reveal a hair pin she had been eyeballing at a merchant shop.   
“Shiroe” he corrected her. Despite the slight chiding tone, his eyes were lit with joy. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her once more as they settled down for the night.   
Akatsuki prayed a silent prayer to whatever weird deity would be listening, that this would be a memory she wouldn't lose.   
~  
“He’s a monster.” Rayneshia complained to her handmaiden.  
“My lady, I know you don’t want to do much in terms of work, but Lord Krusty has graciously offered me his help in this matter.” The maiden said, chiding the princess for her dislike of Krusty. He leaned casually against the wall, smirking as always.   
Yeah right. He just wants to avoid the nobles again… Rayneshia thought to herself.  
“Not just the nobles, Princess. I also want to avoid the round table too.” Krusty responded to her thoughts, as if he could hear them.   
“I will return later, I leave you in the hands of Lord Krusty.” The maiden left, closing the double wide doors behind her. Rayneshia looked up from the couch where she lounged in her flannel pajamas.   
“Okay, where do we start with this?” She said, sighing softly.   
“Actually, Rieze and Misa already took care of the paperwork, I just wanted to make sure we were undisturbed for a few hours,” He said, shrugging with a smirk.   
“Alone? Undisturbed?” Rayneshia said, her cheeks burning a deep red in color. “Why, Lord Krusty, I would think you were up to something.”  
“Indeed I am.” He said, wandering over to her window, and closing the curtains. “you’ve said I’m a beast, I’m just going to prove that right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a request? Comment below!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
